


Harry Potter by Gilderoy Lockhart

by UnusuallyZealousBurgette



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcove kissing, F/F, Rare Pair, eighth year, meet ugly, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 21:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13598295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnusuallyZealousBurgette/pseuds/UnusuallyZealousBurgette
Summary: Prompt: “You saw me reading the same book you did and we got into a heated discussion on how much it sucks”





	Harry Potter by Gilderoy Lockhart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [donnarafiki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/donnarafiki/gifts).



Ginny fiddled with a stray thread on her robes as she walked into Charms class. It was the first lesson of the year and, quite honestly, she didn't want to be here.

This wouldn't be her first year and Hogwarts without a sense of security and safety, the very idea of that had left long ago with the war. It was the looks that she got from other students, students she supposed to be her friends, that told her to run; run and never come back. Luna and Neville weren't enough ground for her at this point.

After all, it was Harry who proposed they break up, Harry who went off and kissed a death eater, Harry who ruined their perfect, cookie-cutter relationship, but she was the only one being blamed, by her mother, all of Harry’s adoring fans… who knew homophobia and sexism were quite so alive and well.

But, Ginny realized as she peeked through the doorway, she probably shouldn't have let that fear delay her on her way to class; a very bad move on her part. By now every empty desk had at least one person at it’s seat, most of who had already voiced their disgust in her honor, despite Harry’s protests. 

Near the front row she saw Marlene, her lab partner of fifth year, and gestured a wave.The girl stiffened at the spine and pulled a most unflattering sneer before turning away. Ginny froze in place, arm suspended in the air, as if she'd just been slapped.

Merlin, this just wasn't like her.

Ginny couldn't help but stand for a while, her chest burning oddly and eyes stinging, while everyone stared and giggled at her awkward affair. She was sure she heard someone whisper the word ‘whore.’ 

Her eyes darted nervously round the classroom, and at the very back next to the west wall Ginny noticed a blur of black hair huddled over a large book. Pansy Parkinson is retaking this class?

She thought, maybe, Parkinson would be sympathetic. She _was_ going through the same thing, almost? Rehabilitating herself like Draco was, and facing the backlash of Harry’s relationship like she was. At the very least, she looked too busy to refuse her a seat.

Ginny rushed over to table and took the seat next to Parkinson without asking, easily making the table shake. She heard more laughs at this and fought to keep a blank expression on her face. The Slytherin, on the other hand looked up quickly, saw Ginny, and promptly returned to her book, but didn't completely ignore her.

“You could have asked,” Pansy said, turning the page of her book.

“Excuse me?” 

“To sit. You could have asked to sit. I wouldn't have said no.” The girl said this so nonchalantly that Ginny wondered if this was the same person she'd known years before.

“It's not your fault everyone thinks you're a slut.” Scratch that.

Ginny responded with a forced laugh, “Thanks for that. I especially appreciate the commentary on my social situation.”

“You're welcome,” Pansy said, lifting her fringe to gaze at Ginny with a smirk, green eyes glittering. Ginny found herself struck by the easiness of the gesture and turned away.

Finally, she dropped her bag to the floor and pulled out a piece of parchment as well as some ink. Completely ready for a class, Ginny found herself with nothing to do. Usually this would be the part of the class where she talked to the person beside her, waiting for Flitwick to arrive; but how does one make conversation with Pansy Parkinson?

Ginny eyed her imperceptibly as she read. ‘I could compliment her clothes, those robes are rather nice.’ she thought. ‘Or her hair, I don't think I've ever seen her without a Bob before. Maybe complain about how late the Professor is? Though I don't think that will continue so well.’

Pansy turned the page of her book again, lazily, steady eyes focused on the page.

“What book are you reading?” Ginny blurted out. As Pansy raised her gaze with one eyebrow cocked at her evident stupidity, Ginny wished she could take the words back.

“It's called Harry Potter,” Pansy said, “by some woman named JK Rowling. You wouldn't believe some of the lies in this crap.”

Finding herself far less shocked at the thought of Pansy reading classic Muggle literature and more and the realization that she's read that book before, and the awkward tension melted from her shoulder. Ginny replied, “You're reading _that_? How are you actually getting through it?”

“So you've read it before, then?” Pansy asked, finally putting down the book. “Potter told me I should try reading Muggle literature but this was the first thing I found. I'm simultaneously afraid to tell Potter that muggle fiction stinks and that this series even exists.”

“Don't feel bad about that,” Ginny laughs, running a hand through her hair and leaning in slightly, “Harry’s seen it before. Isn't is such bullshit, though? Everything is out of order, and Dumbledore just seems like such a arse.”

Pansy scoffed and leaned her cheek in the palm of her hand, “At least _you_ were portrayed in a lovely fashion. I know I was a bully, but never in my life have I been in love with Draco Malfoy. It's almost disgusting to think about. Worse to read.”

“And they totally bi-passed your relationship with Bulstrode in that,” Ginny added.

“How did you know about us?” asked Pansy, smiling curiously.

Ginny rolled her eyes, her cheeks tinged pink. “Everyone knew Parkinson, you two were obvious.”

But Pansy didn't say anything, she merely sat, head in hand, and stared at Ginny long enough for her to realize just how close they were sitting; Ginny could feel the warmth of the other girl and smell her perfume. Still, she didn't move back.

“Well,” Pansy said in a low voice. “At least they got one relationship done right.”

Pansy picked up her book again and her finger fell to a particular passage which she read with zeal, “Harry, however, had never been less interested in Quidditch; he was rapidly becoming obsessed with _Draco Malfoy._ ”

Ginny snorted hard and had to hold a hand over her mouth to keep her laughter inside. “Just wait until you get to the epilogue of the series, they throw it all away.” 

“Are Draco and I married or something?”

“No, you're not in it. But Harry, I, and our three children Lily Luna, James Sirius, and Albus Severus are.”

Pansy kneads her forehead with the heel of her hand, shoulders shaking. “Oh dear Merlin that's awful! Who do you think actually wrote this?”

“I've heard rumours of Gilderoy Lockhart, but he's a bit incapable of telling us right about now.”

“Serves him right the bastard, almost had you dead.”

Ginny blushed again and tucked some hair behind her ear. “Well I must admit that part was dramatized just a bit.”

At that moment Professor Flitwick swept into the classroom calling everyone to attention, and the conversation was forgotten. Ginny’s spirit dropped without her realizing it. She sat self-consciously next to Pansy for the rest of the period until they were dismissed, when she picked up her bag and stood. As she was walking out of the classroom, she heard a loud shout, “Weasley!”

Turning around Ginny saw Pansy speed walking to catch up with her, a mischievous smirk splayed on her lips.

“I was wondering,” The girl said, walking right beside her, “Whether you knew where I could find the next book? I've been at a loss since coming back to wizarding London; there aren't any muggle bookshops.”

“Are you sure you even want the next book?” Ginny snorted.

Pansy nudged Ginny with her elbow underneath their robes and shot her a look. “Of course I am,” she said, “Aren't you dying to know how the story ends?”

Ginny’s heart thumped behind her ribcage.

The two walked casually together until they passed by the nearest alcove; Ginny grabbed the girl by the hand and pulled her in. Their fingers fit perfectly together above Ginny’s body, pressed against the wall, and their lips moved together in heated conversation. Pansy grinded into the other girl as they kissed, and Ginny moaned quietly.

“What did you think about Professor Flitwick’s class?” Someone said from the alcove above them. It was obvious from their heavy footsteps that they were coming down the stairs.

“Fuck,” muttered Ginny as she pulled away, though she wanted to badly to stay in that place forever. She fixed her skirt and made for the doorway. “I'm sorry, I-”

“No worries.” Pansy smirked and swiped her thumb across her red lip. “See you next class?”

Ginny felt immediately lighter as her hand impulsively fell to her own mouth as well. “I-”

“Personally I think it was a bit repetitive,” The voice sang, closer now. Ginny felt a panicky feeling and slipped farther out the doorway.

“Later,” she said, stomach fluttering, and left Pansy grinning profusely in the alcove; the whole time that she walked back to Gryffindor tower that feeling did leave her. Not at dinner with Luna later that night, nor when she restlessly went to bed. It wasn't until the next day, as she walked into Professor Flitwick’s class to see Pansy sitting with a spare seat again that all tension and fluttery feelings fell dispersed into the air. So, she took the seat next to her.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this, and if you did please leave a little comment down below! (What you like, what you hate- actually no. Don't destroy my self esteem. Please)
> 
> Find me on Tumblr @UnusuallyZealousBurgette.


End file.
